The Adventure of Samantha Black Year Three
by BurnedSpy
Summary: the adventure continues with the Prisoner of Azkaban
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come)**

It was a warm and ordinary day in London,though the nights were chilly, it was a fine day none the less. I sighed as I browsed the shops in Diagon Alley. In two days it would be Harry's birthday, and I had no idea on what to get him. I knew what Ron and Hermione were getting him, they told me so I wouldn't accidentally get the same thing, Ron got Harry a sneakascope, which is supposed to light up whenever someone untrustworthy was around, and Hermione got Harry you guessed it; a book. Quidditch through the ages, the new addition, of course I kind of yelled at her in my letter, because she stole what I had planned to get him. So here I was, killing two birds with one stone, I say that because I was also buying my school books, and Lupin had managed to raise enough money to allow me to get a pet; I vaguely remember Hermione saying that she was getting a pet also. Lupin said he wanted to give me a pet to make up for not being around all the time, though I told him it was no big deal and that he didn't have to, but he insisted. I walked into the Quidditch shop that was in Diagon Alley and searched around, a lot of the stuff was too expensive, but then I saw something, it was a broomstick cleaning kit. I took one off the shelf and look at it, it was an ordinary case, but inside had all the stuff you needed to clean your broomstick, and let's just say that I thought that Harry's broom needed to be cleaned since he didn't use it over the summer. I was so happy I had found something for Harry's birthday and I just barley had enough money to buy it. I smiled happily but jumped when there was tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw the store's clerk and owner. He was young, late in his forties probably, had a fit and athletic appearance, and had tan skin.

"Is that what you're looking for?" the man asked kindly.

"Yes it is, I was wondering if I could have it wrapped too, I'm giving it to someone as a birthday present." I said still smiling.

"Of course, now normally we cost extra for wrapping, but because I'm in such a good mood I'll give it to you for half price, and I won't charge you for wrapping. Before you say anything I could tell that you wouldn't have had the money to pay for it, because of your clothes, no offense." he said giving me a small smile.

"None taken, I hope I'm not getting special treatment for that." I said frowning.

"Nope, because I'm in such a good mood, today everything's half price, I just forgot to put it on the sign, let me do that now while I'm thinking about it." he said pulling out his wand.

He waved it and I saw the prices become half off.

"Now come on, let's get this paid for and wrapped up, your friend is really going to thank you for this." he said taking the kit.

"He better, his broom is a mess, he lives with his aunt and uncle, who don't like the sport, so they don't let him practice." I said, it wasn't a complete lie, and I didn't want to go telling everyone about his privacy.

"Ah, so you thought even though he can't play over the summer, at least he'll be able to keep his broom in perfect condition, rather then stay in the broom shed and collect dust?" He asked opening the cash register.

"Exactly." I said handing him the money.

"Tell me, I'm curious but where do you go to school?" he asked while counting the money.

"Hogwarts, my friend goes there as well, we're on the Quidditch team." I said proudly.

"Congratulations, well here you go." he said finishing the wrapping.

"Thank you. Have a good day sir." I said leaving.

"Have a good year at school."

"Thank you sir."

I walked out and started to search for Lupin and saw him in the pet shop. I entered and saw some of the most bizarre animals there. There were the normal pets from cats, toads, bats (the normal non blood sucking kind), owls, and rats. But then there were the anything but normal animals, vanishing toads that lived up to their name, and colored hamsters that changed their color depending on their mood.

"Hey dad." I said standing behind him.

"Hello dear, which cat, out of these five, do you want most, it can only be one of these because they are the only ones I can afford." Lupin said.

I looked at them, there was one of those fat cats, an orange tabby, a plain white cat, a Siamese cat, and a gray kitten. I picked up the kitten and saw that it was a female and had big green eyes, the kitten couldn't have been older then three weeks at the most.

"I take it you want the kitten?" Lupin asked tiredly, probably because the full moon had just passed.

"Yes, I love her already." I gently hugging the kitten, it purred in my arms.

I then heard something crash and turned just in time to see a orange tabby, not the one that was on the stand run.

"No Crookshanks!" the store's manager cried.

I then saw a mass of bushy brown hair, there was only one person I knew that had that type of bushy brown hair, then I heard a frightened squeak of a rat and heard another familiar voice shout, "Scabbers come back, leave him alone you big hairball!"

Just then the orange cat, whom I guess was Crookshanks landed on my shoulders, glaring at the commotion. I handed Lupin the kitten before grabbing Crookshanks, who quickly calmed down in my arms, and walked over to them. I saw Ron running out of the store but saw Hermione.

"Hey Hermione!" I called.

She turned and I noticed that her hair looked a little straighter, it wasn't long anymore it now stopped above her shoulders, and looked a lot better. She had also grown taller over the summer, though we were now the same height, so I'm guessing around 5"0.

"Hey Sam. It's so good to see you, I wasn't expecting to see you until school started." She said hugging me as best she could with Crookshanks there.

"We didn't really have enough money to come here during the summer, so we ended having to wait until last minuet. Plus sense it's so close to the start of school we're staying here in the Leaky Cauldron." I said as she pulled away.

"That's were Ron and I are staying. I'm still jealous at the fact they spent a whole month in Egypt."she said.

"So are you here buying an owl?" I asked remembering that in her letter she was thinking about buying one.

"Yes, but I'm actually thinking about buying a cat now, look you go see if you can find Ron while I go look for an animal, oh and here take this Ron left his tonic for Scabbers on the counter and I'll take Crookshanks." she said and we exchanged items.

I turned to Lupin and told him that I was off to find Ron, he smiled and said to not be late for dinner. I then set out to find Ron.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come) a lot of this i am doing from the book  
><strong>

I walked around, trying to move through the crowds, searching for Ron. It was a good thing that Ron was easy to spot, thanks to his red hair. I soon found him by Flourish and Blots holding a squirming rat in his hands. I smirked and walked over to him, his back was facing me. I could hear him muttering to his rat, it was quite amusing actually.

"Scabbers calm down. Ouch! Don't worry that mean old cat can't hurt you. Ouch!" he exclaimed again.

"Need any help there Ron?" I asked smirking.

He jumped and turned around.

"Bloody hell! Don't do that!" he exclaimed panting slightly.

"Sorry Ron, but I saw you and just couldn't resist, besides it was worth it for your face was priceless." I said.

He gave me a look but then smiled and said, "It's good to see you Sam. When did you get here?"

"I've been here for two days, I've been staying at the Leaky Cauldron, because dad's been so busy trying to find a job I had to buy my books at the last minuet. Come on we better get back to Hermione." I said as we headed back towards the animal store.

As we neared the pet store, we stopped, outside Florian's ice cream shop, at one of tables, sat Harry Potter. Ron and I looked at each other, then noticed the small bag on the ground and realized he must be buying his school books. I mentally smacked myself, of course he was here buying his school books, why else would he be here. Suddenly Ron gave a loud "Ouch!" as his rat bit him, making him let go. I had completely forgotten about Scabbers until now.

"Scabbers! No get back here!" Ron shouted and we chased after him.

Scabbers had run over to where Harry was sitting.

**Harry's point of view**

I sat outside the ice cream shop while doing my moonstone essay, which was so kindly given to us by Professor Snape, not the sarcasm, when I heard the squeaking of a scurrying rat, and heard Ron's voice. I looked up and saw Ron Weasley running towards me, it must've been Scabbers that I've heard. I looked on the table and sure enough saw Scabbers sitting on my essay. I quickly snatched him before he could make a run for it.

"Harry?" I heard a female's voice ask.

I looked up and saw both Ron and Samantha Lupin, better known as Sam. Both of them had grown over the holidays, especially Ron, Sam had also gotten taller, she was only a couple inches shorter then me, if we stood right in front of each other she would reach my chin. She was very beautiful, her beautiful straight black hair was longer now, it now stopped just below her shoulders, and I just couldn't stop staring at her. Whoa, whoa, whoa Harry back up, you just called your second best female friend beautiful, get over yourself Harry, I kept telling myself. But then again, ever sense what happened last year I haven't been able to stop thinking about her. But suddenly a thought struck me, now as I looked at her appearance closer, I realized that she reminded me of someone, but I can't remember, oh well. I was brought out of my thoughts when a hand waved in front of my face.

"Sam, what are you doing?" I asked stupidly, because I knew what she was doing.

"Trying to bring your mind back to Earth." she said giving me a smile while tucking her hand into her pocket.

"Sorry about that." I said embarrassed.

"How have the muggles been treating you? I hope they weren't too upset about that telephone call." Ron said looking embarrassed also.

A look of confusion flashed across Sam's face and she asked, "Phone call, what phone call?"

I then explained what happened, when I finished Sam was snickering.

"Sam it wasn't that funny. Don't bring that anywhere near Scabbers." Ron said suddenly holding the rat that I had passed him earlier.

I turned around and saw Hermione standing there, she was holding an orange ginger colored cat, which was curled up and purring.

"Oh come off it Ron, it's just in his nature, besides nobody here wanted poor Crookshanks, the shop keeper said that nobody wanted him." Hermione explained.

"Gee I wonder why?" Ron asked sarcastically.

After all the hello's were said and done we all headed to the Leaky Cauldron.

**Mystery man's point of view**

I sat in my prison cell, listening to the screams of tortured prisoners, prisoners that were cowering each time a dementor passed by. I pulled out a black and white photograph that was moving. In the photograph stood a family, a happy family, I kept wondering if it was my happy family, I don't remember having one. In the picture stood boy, one of medium height, had a body that was in a healthy condition, probably do to the Quidditch he always played, he had messy un kept hair that reached his ears, and looked very happy. His arm was wrapped around a woman, this woman also had an healthy and somewhat curvy figure, she had hair that was straight and silky and reached her shoulders, the woman came up just to the man's shoulder, she had a brilliant smile, and was very beautiful. In the woman's other arm laid a small baby which appeared to look no older then 6 months. I looked at the back and read to myself, "This photograph belongs to the property of the happy family, Gabriella, Sirius and Samantha Black. Dated October 6th." It was hard to believe that this photograph had once belonged to the real me and the event had been real and also belonged to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come) a lot of this i am doing from the book  
><strong>

**Back to Sam's point of view**

I woke up early the next morning, it was somewhere around 6. I changed into a pair of old blue jeans, sneakers, and a long sleeve, thin, black shirt which had silver music notes on it. I combed my hair and put it in a ponytail and brushed my teeth before heading downstairs. Sitting at one of the long tables was the entire Weasley family, well excluding Bill and Charlie Weasley, Ron's older brothers, were sitting down and eating breakfast, and Hermione was there as well.

"Oh Sam! I didn't know you were staying here? It's so good to see you." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed when she saw me, giving me a big hug in the process.

I returned the hug and said "Hello Mrs. Weasley. I've only been here for two days, and it's great to see you as well."

"Oh really, we've been here for a couple of weeks, I'm surprised we haven't run into each other sooner. Ah well, is your father here?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason, Arthur just wanted to talk to him about something, but it's nothing to worry about dear." she said with a fake smile.

"Is everything alright Mrs. Weasley?" I asked.

"How many times have I asked you to call me Molly? And yes everything is fine."

"A bunch, sorry but I would never get used to calling my friend's mom by her first name."

"I understand dear, but try and call me Molly, now come and eat breakfast."

"Thank you Mrs., uh, Molly."

Mrs. Weasley, I mean, Molly, summoned another chair and pulled it up next to Hermione. I sat down.

"Good morning Hermione, Ron." I greeted

"Morning." they greeted back.

Just then Scabbers squeaked from somewhere and I heard a cat hiss. Ron and Hermione jumped up and started trying to find their pets. I ran after them, mostly to make sure Ron and Hermione didn't try to kill each other. I followed them and found them holding their pets and arguing in front of the stairs.

"I'm warning you Hermione! You keep that bloody animal away from poor Scabbers! He's terrified enough as it is!"

"Oh yeah, and what about poor Crookshanks. He's just doing what all cats are doing, isn't that right Crookshanks?"

"A cat? Are you sure that's exactly what they told you?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because it looks like a pig with hair if you ask me."

"Oh well that's rich coming from that smelly old shoe brush."

"Oh Harry." Ron said looking up at the stair landing.

I looked and sure enough there was Harry, standing there with a grin on his face. Hermione turned and smiled saying, "Harry."

We all ignored the fight that Hermione and Ron were having just seconds ago, they seemed to be ignoring it too, and sat at the table to eat breakfast. Apparently Ron had 'forgotten' to tell Harry that he went to Egypt, because of the prize his family won in the Daily Prophet and I had to listen to it, again.

"Egypt! What's it like?" Harry asked as he set the old newspaper clipping on the table.

"Oh it's brilliant, lots of old stuff, like mummies, tombs." Ron started.

"You do realize that the Egyptians used to worship cats?" Hermione asked/snapped holding Crookshanks in her arms.

"Yeah along with a dung beetle." Ron snapped back glaring at Hermione.

"Hey Harry." a voice I knew surprisingly well spoke.

I turned around and saw that it was Ginny Weasley, the youngest, and only female excluding Molly, in the family. She had gotten a bit taller over the summer, I could also tell that she gained more confidence sense last year, as she was talking, she was now almost the same height as me, her straight, red hair seemed to follow her shoulders, except it went slightly past them now, she of course has the same brown eyes, and still had an air of annoyance.

"Hey Ginny."

"How was your summer Harry?" she asked in an annoying cute voice, one that made me want to gag.

"It was fine, pretty normal. I heard you had a pretty great summer, getting to go to Egypt." Harry said smiling at her.

Ugh! Somebody slap her please. Wait? Why am I getting so angry? Well I know why, but why am I getting angry about her talking to Harry? I mean it's not like I fancy him or anything. Right?

I was snapped back to Earth when Fred exclaimed, "Bloody hell Ron, is there anyone you haven't told?"

I looked at the twins as Fred snatched the newspaper from the table.

"I haven't told anyone." was Ron's reply.

"Oh not a soul!" George replied sarcastically.

"You've only told the day maid-"

"The night maid-"

"That bloke who came in and fixed the toilet."

"Oh Harry!" Molly exclaimed bumping into Harry, who stood up.

"Good to see you Harry-"

I ignored the rest of the conversation, but jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Remus, he had a grave look that was covered by a smile.

"Sam, I need you to come with me please, there's something we need to talk about."

**Well here's the next one. I'm SO SORRY about keeping you waiting, there is really no excuse, except for Saturday, Sunday, and Monday when I was out of town to see my grandma and aunt. I'm really sorry. Please review, OH and PLEASE IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED IN SHERLOCK HOLMES PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I NEED MORE THEN ONE REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come) a lot of this i am doing from the book  
><strong>

I followed Remus back to the staircase, nobody was around.

"Look, Sam, I want you to be extra careful this year, you're probably in more danger then Harry." Remus said.

I gave him a confused look and said, "Well one why, why do I have to be more careful? And two I don't think it's possible to be in more danger then Harry."

He gave me a small glare at the last bit, telling me this was no time for jokes. I gave a small cough and looked down.

"Look, have you read last Mondays newspaper?"

"No, why?"

Remus merely sighed and searched his pockets for a minuet before pulling out this past Mondays newspaper. He handed it to me and said, "Read the front page."

I unfolded it and looked at the cover. On the front was a medium size black and white photo of a prisoner, the man was holding his prison number, shouting at the camera, he had messy, greasy, dirty hair that reached his ears, but there was something about him, something about him that seemed familiar. Though he was angry, if you looked just right, ignoring the anger and frustration, you could just barley see the faint trace of sadness in his eyes. But I continued on and read.

**Mass Murderer Sirius Black Escapes**

Sirius Black, my father. I read on and found out that he had slipped out of his prison and escaped, nobody knows how he did it, sense it's never been done before, and even though people are extremely curious as to how he did it; they are also extremely scared. I also read how he was arrested for killing 12 innocent muggles in broad daylight, that he was laughing when he committed it, and so on and so forth. Somehow all the evidence didn't make sense. I looked up at Remus who was looking at me.

"I don't believe it." I said.

"What don't you believe?" he asked.

"I don't believe he killed those muggles." I said handing him back the paper.

"What's not to believe, Sam, this man is not the father you once knew, he was my best friend, and now he's trying to take back everything that's his. Now I've already talked to Professor Dumbledore about both you and Harry, the school is going to be guarded by Dementors, the guards of Azkaban, and you and Harry are going to be under the best protection. Now I'm going to be teaching at Hogwarts this year." Lupin said.

"What? Are you serious? That's great!" I exclaimed hugging him.

Lupin had been looking for a job for ages, but hasn't been able to find one because of the restrictions on werewolves. This law is ridiculous.

"Yes it is, the job pays better anyway, but you've been given special permission by Dumbledore to leave during the full moon, to help me with my problem, even though I told him no, but he wouldn't hear of it."

"Good thing to, because even if he hadn't I would've sneaked into your office anyway just to help you, besides didn't you say that's what my father and Harry's dad used to do isn't it, just to help you."

He sighed and nodded, knowing that it was futile to argue against me. We then decided it was time to join the others again. I then remembered Harry's present.

"Dad. I forgot Harry's present." I said stopping him.

"Oh yes, we did forget about his birthday within all the excitement didn't we." Lupin said.

He took out his wand and summoned Harry's gift.

"How's my new kitten?" I asked as we headed back to the Weasley's.

"She's doing well, I've already bought the cat food and everything else she needs, though because she is still young she is going to have to stay with me, in my room, until she is older, I think it would help her get used to the environment before going into a crowded one." Lupin said.

"Alright."

I walked up behind Harry was sitting at the table talking to Ron and the twins. I hid the present behind my back and said "Harry."

He turned and looked at me curiously and asked, "Is everything alright, you and Lupin were talking for awhile."

"Yep I'm fine, you know because of all this excitement I almost forgot to give you something."

"What did you forget exactly?"

"Happy birthday." I said setting the present in front of Harry.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to get me anything."

"Oh but I wanted to."

He opened it and his eyes widened.

"Broomstick cleaning kit, thank you."

He hugged me and I felt myself blush.

"You're welcome."

We spent the rest of the day hanging out together, and Ron told us that Percy was made Head Boy this year. Before we knew it it was time to go to bed.

**I'M SO SORRY. I'm really sorry this one took so long. i was trying to focus on my other stories. I just posted the next chapter of Sherlock Holmes (both stories) and A different kind of prophecy, so i was kind of forgive me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come) a lot of this i am doing from the book**

Everybody was in a huge rush, we had gotten up late, and it was 9 am already. We had two hours to get to the train before it pulled out. It's hard to believe that it was time for school already. I had changed into a pair of blue jeans, a long sleeve purple shirt with black stripes going sideways, and sneakers. I combed my hair and pulled the top half back into a clip and left the rest of it down, and brushed my teeth before rushing downstairs; having already had breakfast. Everyone was rushing, now waking up at 9 am might seem like enough time, but when you've been to the muggle train station and platform 9/3 quarters, you never know how busy it's going to be. Harry and Ron were packing, they always leave everything to the last minuet, honestly you would've thought that they would've grown some brains over the summer. But apparently not. Before I knew it we were all on platform 9/3 quarters. We were almost late, and almost missed the train again. The station was crowded more then usual this year. While we were all getting on the train Ron had dropped his rat.

"Forget about him, if we don't find him in time we'll fly him by mail." Mrs. Weasley said before telling us to remember to write.

As the train started pulling out I heard Mrs. Weasley shouting.

"Ron! Ron!"

She came right up as we stuck our heads out the window to say goodbye, and handed a squirming rat to Ron.

"Ron for goodness sake, don't loose him!" Mrs. Weasley shouted while waving goodbye.

"Come on let's find a compartment." I said after the station disappeared.

"So had a good summer Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry told us about getting angry over the summer and blowing up his aunt, Ron was laughing.

"Honestly Ron, this is no laughing matter, he could've gotten expelled." Hermione said glaring at Ron.

"I'm just happy that I wasn't arrested." Harry said.

"Oh come off it you two! Of course you wouldn't be arrested, I mean that would make the ministry look bad." Ron said.

"Why, do you want to blow someone up Ron?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Well mind you if I ever blew up an aunt, the ministry would have to dig me up first because mum would've killed me." Ron said making me giggle.

"I can picture it now, the ministry goes to the Weasley's and ask for Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley tells them he's in the back yard and there's a headstone that reads here lies Ron Weasley, age 13, died because his mum killed him for blowing up an aunt." I said imitating the daily prophet.

"Oh ha ha." Ron said.

"Come on, everywhere else is full." Hermione said opening the compartment door.

I must admit that I was surprised to find Remus Lupin sleeping soundly at the edge of the seat. Even though I knew he had taken up the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, I didn't know he was taking the train. I could only guess that it was for old times sake.

"Blimey Sam! What's your dad doing here?" Ron asked in a whisper, as we all filed in silently.

"He just told me the other day that he's taken up the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts, he's our new teacher." I said as I put my trunk next to dads before sitting down next to him.

"It must be strange knowing that your dad is going to be your teacher." Hermione said.

"Yeah just a little bit, but don't worry, in my opinion he's going to be the best teacher we've had." I said as the three also put their trunks above in the over head compartment.

Harry sat down on my left, next to the window, while Hermione and Ron sat across from us, Ron was sitting next to the door.

"Do you think he's really asleep?" Harry asked looking at Remus.

"He seems to be, why?" Hermione asked after peering at Remus.

"I've got to tell you something." Harry said shutting the door to the compartment before sitting back down.

Then Harry told us about how he over heard Ron's mum and dad talk about Sirius Black and how he escaped to come after him. I don't know why, but there was something inside of me that said otherwise, something inside of me that said my dad was innocent. I just hoped my friends saw it that way.

"Let me get this straight Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban to come after you?" Ron asked.

"But they'll catch Black won't they? I mean everyone is looking for him, they even have the muggles on alert." Hermione said/asked.

"Sure, except for the fact that no one has ever broken out of Azkaban before, and he's a murderous lunatic." Ron said.

"Thanks Ron." Harry said sarcastically.

Just then the train lurched to a stop. It stopped with such force that everyone lurched forward, but because I was squashed in-between Remus and Harry I ended up falling sideways instead of forward, and ended up on Harry's lap. I felt myself blushing as I moved from Harry's lap.

"Sorry." I muttered embarrassed.

"It's fine." he said.

"Why are we stopping? We can't be there yet." Hermione said just as the lights went out.

The temperature seemed to drop, you could now see your breath it was so cold. Harry then got up and went to the door and stuck his head out the compartment door. Just then the train lurched again, sending Harry into my lap this time. I felt the heat rush up to my face, I could've sworn that I saw Harry blush, but it could've just been my imagination as he quickly sat up. Just then ice started covering the window and froze Remus's bottle of something, I wasn't sure what it was.

"Bloody hell! What's happening?" Ron asked/exclaimed.

"Don't know, maybe we've broken down." Harry suggested.

"Harry you do realize that there's a one and a million chances of that happening, right?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Then Ron carefully got up and went to look outside, stepping on Hermione's foot in the process.

"Ouch! Ron that was my foot."

"There's something moving out there. I think someone's coming aboard." Ron said.

Just then the train jerked again, making Ron fall back into the seat. Then the compartment door slid open and a figure, with a black cloak, with it's hood up glided in. I instantly knew what it was. I immediately started to feel the happiness that was inside of me slowly start to disappear, I couldn't feel anything anymore, I didn't feel happiness, love, or anything at all, I just felt...empty. My eyes widened in fear as it glided in. I could myself shaking, but didn't bother to stop, knowing I would only start shaking again. I watched as it moved in a bit before looking around, it glanced at all five of us, before gliding over towards me. I looked at next to me at Harry, and noticed that he was almost in the same state that I was; except he wasn't shaking. I watched, unable to do anything as Harry fainted, and his glasses slid from his face. The dementor glided over to Harry and started to suck out his soul. Just then Remus jumped up and while not speaking sent out his patronus, blinding us with light and made the dementor leave. When the dementor left I felt most of the happiness return to me, though I was still terrified, it was the most horrible feeling, like I would never be cheerful again. I just watched as Remus, Ron, and Hermione laid Harry down on the other seats; and didn't even notice Remus when he sat down next to me and wrapped a comforting arm around me. Soon the lights came on and we started moving again, I soon felt myself calming down, and I was just thankful that I had finally stopped shaking. Not too soon after Harry started to come around.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Yeah. Thanks. What was that thing?" Harry asked while sitting up and putting on his glasses.

"It was a dementor. One of the guards of Azkaban, they've come to search the train for Sirius Black, and now if you excuse me I must have a little word with the driver. But first it this, it's chocolate, it'll help." Remus said before leaving.

Hermione and Ron sat back down.

"What happened to me?" Harry asked.

"Well you sort of fainted, but then you started twitching like you were having a fit or something." Ron said still looking pale.

"And did either of you three, you know, pass out?" he asked nibbling on the chocolate.

"No, but I felt terrible, like I was never going to be cheerful again, and Sam was shaking like mad." Ron said.

Harry looked at me with concern before asking, "Did either of you hear someone screaming? I heard someone scream, a woman."

"No one was screaming Harry." Hermione said looking at him with concern.

Harry stared out the window watching the rain the rest of the way.

**sorry this took so long, exams were approaching and now there here, the next one probably won't be out until either Saturday or Friday, or sometime next week, when school is out and exams are over. sorry for the long wait, hope this makes up for it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come) a lot of this i am doing from the book**

It was still pouring rain when we arrived at school, we had changed into our uniforms shortly after the incident. Everyone was quiet and nobody was in a happy mood either, they probably had the dementors to thank for that. The only people who were talking were the Slytherins, and unfortunately they sat right behind our table. Once the first years were sorted we all watched as Dumbledore stood at his podium to give his usual start of term speech.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Now before we begin our magnificent feast, there are a few things I would like to announce. First, I would like to introduce to you, Professor R. J. Lupin, who has kindly taken the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Good luck professor." Dumbledore said as Remus stood up as everyone started clapping.

As I looked at him I noticed that he looked tired, well more so then on the train, I then remembered the full moon, it must be soon, if he looks this tired. Everybody was quiet as Remus sat down and Dumbledore started speaking again. I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear the rest of Dumbledore's speech until he said, "I'm sorry to announce that Professor Grumblyplank has decided to retire, in order to spend the rest of his time with his remaining limbs. But I am pleased to announce that the Care of Magical Creatures post will be taken by none other than Rubeus Hagrid."

Everyone except for the Slytherins started cheering and clapping, especially the Gryffindors.

"We should've know! Who else would've made us buy a biting book?" Ron asked making me roll my eyes, I had managed to open my book by accidentally rubbing against the spin.

After everyone had settled down again Dumbledor had stood up and warned everyone about the Dementors who were guarding Hogwarts in order to search for Sirius Black. I didn't have much of an appetite tonight when dinner appeared, and I could tell that a lot of people shared my stomach after the incident on the train. When dinner was over everyone was sent to bed.

The next morning I got up around 6:30, I'm surprised I didn't sleep later, but oh well. I changed into my school robes, though I seriously wish I could be wearing jeans, boys are so lucky, combed my hair and pulled it back into a low ponytail, and brushed my teeth before heading downstairs. I wasn't the only one up though, Fred and George, Percy, Seamus, Neville, Collin, Lee, Katie, Angelina, and some first years were up as well. I walked up to Fred and George and said, "Good morning."

"Morning. Are you alright?" asked George.

"Heard you were pretty shaken up on the train after the dementor attack." Fred said.

"I'm fine, wishing I hadn't skipped dinner last night, but I don't think I would've been able to, even if I was hungry. But you two seem fine as well, I bet you two weren't scared." I said slightly teasing.

"We weren't scared." Fred said.

"But we felt bloody terrible. Pretty awful creatures they are, those dementors." George continued giving a slight shiver.

"I know what you mean, but that even those who were extremely brace, were scared yesterday." I said.

"Oh yeah, I wouldn't doubt it, you should've seen how scared Malfoy looked when he ran into our compartment, remember Fred." George said.

"Yeah, the poor idiot was so scared that it was comical, probably the only thing that was last night." Fred said agreeing with George.

Just then Hermione came down the stairs, not looking tired at all, but at the same time she looked tired, as if she had been doing school work all night.

"Good morning Sam." Hermione greeted walking over to me.

"Morning." I greeted back.

"Come on, let's head down to breakfast." Hermione said.

"Alright, see you all later." I said to the twins.

"Later." they said grinning.

As Hermione and I walked down to the Great Hall she was fuming about the dementors.

"I mean, how could Dumbledore let them guard the castle? I mean, how can he even allow them, especially when he's so worried?" Hermione asked, as we walked into the Great Hall.

"I overheard Re-dad say that Dumbledore had no choice, that the ministry had placed them there without his permission." I said.

It was getting harder and harder to call Remus my dad, especially now when my real dad was on the Auror's most wanted list, well theirs and everyone elses. She just sighed and sat down at the Gryffindor table, almost everyone, including the teachers were eating breakfast. I set my bag down, which was full of my new books (well old ones), and put some scrambled eggs, toast, bacon; and apple juice (as a drink of course). Just then Harry and Ron joined us at the table, Ron still looked tired.

"Nice of you to finally join us." I said smiling.

"Morning." they greeted before piling food onto their plates.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Just then I noticed Professor McGonagall handing out schedules.

"Please let us not have Potions this morning." I begged quietly.

"I don't think I could even deal with him right now." Ron said.

Hermione was eating quietly, probably not wanting to get into a conversation that would end up in an argument so early in the morning. Just then McGonagall came over and handed us our schedules. I looked nervously at mine. Double Divination this morning, double Defense Against the Dark Arts, one hour of Care of Magical Creatures, lunch, one hour of Potions, and the last class of the day is double Transfiguration.

"Look at this, can you believe it! Double Divination first thing in the morning, and look at this one hour of Potions after lunch. Can you believe it!" Ron exclaimed.

"Couldn't they have given us Potions tomorrow?" I groaned.

"Well, I have all new classes this morning." Hermione said smiling down at her schedule.

"Let me see (Hermione handed Ron her schedule), blimey! Just how many classes are you taking this term! There's no way you can manage this! Besides they messed up your schedule, look at this morning, 9 o'clock double Divination, and right underneath 9 o'clock Muggle Studies. What are you taking Muggle Studies for? You're Muggle born, you already know everything about Muggles." Ron said.

"I'll manage, besides it'll be interesting seeing how the wizarding world views Muggles. Well we better hurry, we don't want to be late for Divination." Hermione said taking back her schedule.

We quickly finished our breakfast before trying to find the North Tower.

**I'M SO SORRY! to be honest I completely forgot about this story, i'll do my best to update faster, remember to review, oh and in your review answer this question, should i turn Sam into a werewolf when she fights Lupin at the end of Year 3?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come) a lot of this i am doing from the book**

I swear they made up this North Tower. I think we've explored almost every staircase. We had stopped because we were tired and out of breath as we reached the very top of the staircase, the very last staircase that I might add.

"There has to be a shortcut." Ron said gasping for breath.

"I just hope we never have Divination after Care of Magical Creatures, we would never make it on time." I said panting.

"I second that." Harry said.

"Come on we should be almost there." Hermione said also tired.

"I just hope we don't ever have to go here and then have to go back down to Potions." I said, ok so I was complaining, you would be too if you had to walk this far.

"I don't even want to think about Snape." Ron said groaning.

"I just hope Wood doesn't find out about our long walk and think of it as a great training exercise." I said.

"Come on quit complaining." Hermione said before we continued our long walk to the North Tower.

It wasn't long before we hit a dead end.

"Oh come on." Ron groaned.

"Wait a minuet? Do you hear something?" Hermione asked.

I listened and it sounded like there were footsteps coming from upstairs.

"Do you think there's some sort of trap door?" Harry asked.

Just then a wooden ladder was lowered from an opening in the ceiling that just opened up.

"Well that answers that question." I said smiling.

Harry went up first, I went next, then Ron, and then Hermione came up last. The room looked like an attic except it was filled with small round tables, which had either poofs or chairs, the room was stuffy and very hot, there was a fire burning in the fire place in the corner, which made the place even hotter, if that was possible, there were teacups on every table, a shelf full of teacups, and at the very front was a teachers desk. Coming from the back room was a woman, she looked to be in her late 50's maybe, she had this sort of dreamy look, she had white skin, had blond hair that touched her shoulders, and it was really wavy; poofy wavy. She wore a green long sleeve shirt which was baggy at the arms, wore a green knee length skirt, black boots, and had these misty deep gray eyes. The three of us sat down just as the rest of the class came in.

"Welcome my children, in this room you shall discover the noble art of Divination. In this room you shall discover if you possess the sight. Hello I am Professor Trelawney, together we shall cast ourselves into the future, this term we shall be focusing on the art of reading tea leaves, so if you would each take the cup of the person opposite from you, you will see that the knowledge lies deep within a book just waiting to be read, but first you must broaden your minds, first you must look beyond!" Professor Trelawney exclaimed while standing in front of the class.

"What a load of rubbish." Hermione said while taking out her book, I then remembered that she never came in with us, I mean I remember her coming up the stairs, but then it was like she disappeared.

"Where'd you come from?" Ron asked in a whisper.

"Me? I've been here all this time, where've you been?" Hermione retorted.

"You boy, is your grandmother quit well?" Professor Trelawney asked going over to Neville.

"I think so." Neville said nervously.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, give me the cup." Professor Trelawney said holding out her hand to Dean Thomas.

Dean handed her Neville's cup and she looked into it, muttering to herself before handing it back to Dean.

"Hm, oh! Your aura is passing dear, are you looking into the beyond? I think you are!" the professor exclaimed to Ron as she came over to our table, making Ron jump.

"Yeah sure." Ron said uncertainly.

"Take a look at the cup, tell me what you see." the professor said.

"Yeah um, well Harry's got a sort of wonky puss, that's trials and suffering, and that there could be the sun and that's happiness. So you're going to suffer but you're going to be happy about it." Ron said nervously.

I held in my laugh, poor Ron.

"Give me the cup." the professor said.

Ron gave it to her. Professor Trelawney took one glance in the cup before gasping, set the cup back, and backing away class looked at us confused.

"My dear boy, you have, the Grim." Professor Trelawney said backing away in fright.

I gave a small gulp, I knew what the Grim was, don't get me wrong I don't believe in it one bit, but just hearing about it is enough to give me the shivers. But there were many students in the class who were asking the same question.

"The Grim? What's the Grim?"

"The Grim- it takes on the form of a giant back dog, it's one of the darkest omens of our world, an omen of death." a boy from Gryffindor read from the book.

After class we headed down to Care of Magical Creatures.

"You don't think that that Grim thing has anything to do with Sirius Black do you?" Ron asked as we made our way past the Whomping Willow to Hagrid's Hut.

"Oh honestly Ron, honestly I think Divination is a very woolly discipline. Now Ancient Runes, that's a fascinating subject." Hermione said.

"How would you know Hermione, you haven't been to an Ancient Runes class yet, besides how could you since Ancient Runes was almost the same time as Divination. You couldn't be in two places at once." Ron said.

"Don't be silly Ron how can anyone be in two places at once?" Hermione asked.

We were one of last one's to reach Hagrid's hut which was crowded by students, Hagrid was standing on the steps of his home.

"Alright everyone quiet! I've got a real treat for ya today, follow me." Hagrid said once everyone was quiet.

We all followed him into the Forest, but it wasn't very far, plus it wasn't as creepy in the morning as it was at night, and brought us to an opening.

"Alright you lot, less chattering, I want you all to form a group over there, and open your book to page 49." Hagrid said over the talking.

"And how exactly are we supposed to do that?" Draco asked.

"Just stroke the spine of course." Hagrid said like it was the most obvious thing in the world before going off somewhere.

I saw Draco stroke the spine before raising his eyebrows. Hermine had opened her book and taken off her outer cloak, and rolled up the sleeves of her blouse; many of the others had done the same thing since it was really hot outside.

"I think their funny." Hermione said while placing her stuff down on the stone fence, her book open.

"Oh yeah, terribly funny. Really witty, god this place is going to the dogs. Just wait until my father hears that Dumbledor's got this oaf teaching classes." Draco said making Crabb and Goyle laugh.

"Oh yeah, just run along to your daddy, he'll fix everything." I shot back at him.

"Oh yeah, well at least I don't have to worry about my dad coming after me." Draco said giving me a smirk, like he knew.

I glared at him.

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry said to them glaring.

Draco and his group 'oohed' while grinning. Draco set down his bag before walking over to Harry. A circle had formed around them. Draco glared at him knowing that he couldn't start a fight here. He made some noises before pointing up at the sky and shouting, "Dementor! Dementor!"

Half of the class looked up to where Draco was pointing before turning around and glaring at him.

"That was a dirty trick." I said to him.

He merely smirked before the three of them threw their hoods up and made ghostly noises at Harry.

"Watch out Potter the Dementor's are coming for you." Pansy said smirking at Harry.

"Just ignore him." Hermione said while dragging Harry away.

Why was it that a teacher was never around to see him do these things I wonder. Just then Hagrid had come back.

**I'm so so sorry for taking so long to get this out. please forgive me my review and I promise that the next chapter will be longer. please forgive me for taking so long.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come) a lot of this i am doing from the book**

Hagrid cleared his throat which made everyone turn and look at him. He opened one arm out to the fence and a horse sized creature walked out into the open, stopping next to creature had the body of a horse but the wings and front part of his body was in the shape of a bird. It's head and body were a dark gray but a small portion of his neck and underbelly were white.

"Isn't he beautiful? Say hello to Buckbeak." Hagrid said as the creature pawed gently at the ground.

"Um, Hagrid, what exactly is that?" Ron asked nervously.

"That there Ron, is a Hippogriff. First thing you want to know about Hippogriffs is that they're very proud creatures. They are very easily offended, you do not want to insult a Hippogriff, for it just may be the last thing you ever do. Now who wants to come and say hello?" Hagrid asked clapping his hands together.

Everybody took a step back, I didn't want to but Hermione had dragged me with her, but Harry stayed not realizing that everyone had left him up there.

"Well done Harry, well done." Hagrid said looking back at us.

Harry turned around and saw us. I gave him an apologetic look that basically told him that Hermione dragged me with her.

"Come on Harry." Hagrid said.

Harry took like two steps forward, I couldn't blame him, because as Hagrid said one false move and it would probably be your last. Ron moved forward and gently pushed Harry before taking his place on the other side of Hermione. Harry gave us one last look that basically said 'traitors'. Harry walked nervously up to Hagrid.

"Alright Harry, what you do first is bow to him, then wait for him to bow back, if he does you can go and pet him, and if he doesn't; well we'll get to that later." Hagrid said.

Harry bowed but I could tell that his eyes were on Buckbeak. Buckbeak moved forward a little, as if he was curious. Buckbeak gave a loud cry.

"Back off Harry, back off." Hagrid hissed to Harry.

Harry started backing up, but stayed bowed, but he stopped when he stepped on a branch. Hermione gasped from next to me and I looked at her, her frightened eyes were gazed on Harry. I looked down at her hand which I saw was gripping Ron's wrist. I looked back up at them and saw that Ron had also seen their hands, and I saw his face turn a tiny and very faint shade of red. Hermione then looked at Ron, she glanced down at their hands before quickly letting go, as she looked away I also saw her face turn a faint shade of red. I looked back at Harry just in time to see Buckbeak bow to him.

"Oh, well done Harry, you can go and pat him now, go on." Hagrid said.

Harry walked slowly up to Buckbeak who was gazing at him curiously, he walked up to him and started petting the creature's beak.

"Well done Harry." Hagrid said clapping.

The entire class except for the Slytherins had begun clapping as well.

"I believe that he may let you ride em' now." Hagrid said suddenly walking over to Harry.

Harry started to protest but Hagrid had already put Harry on Buckbeak.

"Don't yank out any of his feathers, he won't thank ya for that." Hagrid said before slapping Buckbeak's back.

Buckbeak ran forward with a cry before spreading it's wings and flying into the air. About fifteen minuets later Buckbeak landed back down. Everyone was clapping again.

"Well done Harry and well done Buckbeak." Hagrid said before going over to Harry and helping him off.

Suddenly Draco pushed his way forward and said, "Well then I guess you're not dangerous at all are you, you great ugly brute."

'That idiot. Didn't he hear anything Hagrid said, about oh I don't know, about that insulting a Hippogriff might be the last thing you ever do.' I thought looking worriedly at Draco.

Now look, I may hate Draco as much as the next person, but that didn't mean I wanted him dead or to get hurt, even if he does deserve it.

"Malfoy." Hagrid gasped.

Suddenly Buckbeak gave out angry cries and rose up onto its back legs, opened it's wings, and slashed at Draco's arm. Draco fell onto his back groaning and clutching his arm.

"Calm down Buckbeak, you silly creature." Hagrid said tossing a dead ferret in the opposite direction, causing the Hippogriff to get distracted.

"It's killed me, it's killed me." Draco said.

Why that little over reacting stupid little shit, excuse my language.

"Calm down, it's just a scratch." Hagrid said worriedly.

"Hagrid! He has to be taken to the hospital wing." Hermione said.

As I looked at Hermione I saw a flash of gold from around her neck, it looked like a necklace, but I couldn't see what was hanging on it.

"Right I'm the teacher I'll do it. Class dismissed." Hagrid called as he picked Draco off the floor and started heading up to the castle.

"You know I really doubt that his arm hurt that much." I muttered to Hermione.

"I think I agree with you." Hermione said.

"Although I admit he did deserve it. I mean sure I don't want him to get seriously hurt, but he deserved it." I said.

"For once I agree with you, I mean he's the one who insulted Buckbeak when Hagrid warned us that Buckbeak would react like that." Hermione said.

"Come on let's head back up to the castle." Harry said coming up to us.

"Yeah, after all we have another hour left before we have to go to our next class." Ron said with joy.

"You know you could use this time to start and possibly finish the Divination homework we got from Trelawney." Hermione said.

"Like you're one to talk, look at all those books you have in your bag Hermione, look I'm going to predict that you're going to need a new bag by the end of the second week." I said as we gathered our stuff and headed up to the castle.

Once in the common room there were only a few kids, mostly older kids who had free periods, two of them were Fred and George.

"Hello Fred, George." I greeted.

"What are you three doing out of class?" Fred asked, hoping he had found blackmail probably.

"There was an incident in Care of Magical Creatures concerning a certain Slytherin which cut the class short." I said as we all sat by the fire.

"This Slytherin's name wouldn't happen to be Malfoy would it?" George asked.

"Wow your deduction powers are amazing how did you figure it out?" I asked sarcastically as I pulled out Fogging the Future and a roll of parchment.

"Ha ha." Fred said.

"Just tell us what that git has done and our next prank can be on him." George said.

"Don't worry you two besides it was his fault this time." Hermione said, taking out her Ancient Runes book.

"Hermione, it's always Malfoy's fault." Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "You know what I mean."

"Well today Hagrid introduced to Buckbeak the Hippogriff which are apparently pretty harmless unless you insult them, apparently Malfoy wasn't listening, and insulted Buckbeak which earned him a scratch on his arm." I explained as I started my Divination homework.

"We always knew he was idiot-"

"But we didn't think he was that stupid as well." George said.

"Well we better get to class, we have Lupin next." Fred said as they headed out of the portrait hole.

For the next hour Hermione and I finished our homework while Harry and Ron talked about Quidditch, although Hermione and I warned them that they should start their homework now before it gangs up on them, but they didn't listen, they were going to regret it later. The rest of the morning went by rather fast and it was soon time for lunch. I couldn't help but stare at Draco as he dragged on about how he could've died if it wasn't for our nurse.

"Look at him. He's really laying it on thick isn't he?" Ron said glaring over at the Slytherin table.

"Well what do you expect?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Yeah but now Draco's father is furious. We haven't heard the end of this." Hermione said.

"He's been sighted, he's been sighted!" Dean exclaimed from behind me while throwing the newspaper on the table in front of us, many others surrounded us.

"Duff town? That's not far from here." Hermione said after glancing at the paper.

"You don't think that Sirius Black would come to Hogwarts do you?" Seamus asked.

"There's dementors guarding every entrance." said another Gryffindor whose name I didn't know.

"Dementors, he's made it pass them once, whose to say he won't do it again." Seamus said.

Every single one of us was worried but soon lunch was over and we were forced to head to class, I hoped class would take my mind off of this, I just hoped that my friends didn't find out who my real father was.

**Please review, look just so you know I switched whichever class I was going to have them go to after Divination but just decided to switch whichever class I had them go to after Divination with Care of Magical creatures, and I hoped you liked the Fred and George scene. Remember to Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter Love Story (all of the plot and credit and characters except for mine belong to J.K. Rowling all credit from any HP material I use belongs to her not trying to make any money off of her work, all credit belongs to her and the director of any Hp movies that have passed and have yet to come) a lot of this i am doing from the book**

After lunch we headed to our Defense Against the Dark Arts class while Hermione went to Muggle Studies, which was odd because Muggle Studies was the same time as Defense Against the Dark Arts. How in the world is she getting to all these classes I wonder? As soon as we entered the classroom I noticed that there were no desks, but there was a wardrobe in the middle of the room, and it was shaking. I knew what we would be doing.

"Where's Professor Lupin?" Ron asked.

I scanned the room and saw him standing by his desk which had been moved into the far corner. I didn't get a chance to talk to Remus like I wanted to, since the rest of the class started coming in, I had wanted to talk to him about the upcoming full moon, which was, lucky me, this Saturday, and I say lucky because I have a better chance of explaining to my friends when they pop the question why do I look so tired.

"Good afternoon. Now can anybody tell me, or give me a guess, on what is inside this wardrobe?" Remus asked standing in the middle of the room.

"That's a bogart." Dean Tomas said as the wardrobe shook again.

"Very good Tomas yes. Now can anybody tell me what a bogart looks like?" Remus asked.

"No one knows. As soon as it comes into contact with someone it transforms into whatever that person fears the most, that what makes them-" Hermione's voice started.

"So terrifying."

"When did she come in? Did you see her come in?" Ron asked as looking at Hermione who suddenly stood behind us.

"Now can anyone tell me why it hasn't come out yet?" Remus asked.

Hermione's hand went straight up.

"Yes Miss Granger."

"Because there are so many of us. It can't decide what it wants to transform into." Hermione said.

"Exactly, 10 points to Gryffindor. Now I will teach you the incantation to repel a bogart, but what really defeats a bogart is laughter. Now we will do this without wands, repeat after me, Riddikulus." Remus said.

"Riddikulus!" everybody repeated.

"That's good, now a little louder, Riddikulus." Remus said.

"Riddikulus!" everyone repeated again.

"Now what really finishes off a boggart is laughter. You have to turn whatever you fear most into something funny. Longbottom what do you fear the most?" Remus asked gently while standing next to the boy.

Neville muttered something.

"Sorry?" Remus asked.

"Professor Snape." Neville said looking down.

Some people laughed and Remus gave a chuckle.

"He frightens us all. Now Neville, from what I've heard you live with your grandmother, is that right?" Remus asked.

"Yes, but I don't want it to turn into her either." Neville said.

The class laughed again.

"No Neville, no. Now Neville when Professor Snape walks out of that wardrobe, there's something I want you to do." Remus said.

He then whispered something into Neville's ear before saying, "Can you do that?"

Neville nodded.

"Now Neville wand at the ready. One, two, three, now." Remus said pointing his wand at the wardrobe, opening it.

A hand gripped the side of wardrobe and out walked Professor Snape. Neville nervously held his wand as Professor Snape walked closer to Neville.

"Keep your laugh." Remus said softly to Neville.

Just as Professor Snape neared Neville, Neville aimed his wand and shouted, "Riddikulus!"

Just then Professor Snape stopped walking and was wearing a green jacket and ankle length skirt, he wore a green hat which had either a vulture or an eagle on it, I couldn't tell, and also had in his hand a red handbag. Everyone burst out laughing, including Remus.

"Well done Neville, well done. Everyone form a line, Neville head to the back." Remus said while heading past the confused Snape and towards one of those muggle music devices, which I keep forgetting the name of.

Everyone started shoving and I somehow ended up behind Harry and in front of Hermione, Ron was first.

"Now remember, to turn whatever you fear into something funny, next Ron." Remus said as some type of slow, but upbeat music started playing.

Ron stepped forward a little and Professor Snape stared at Ron for a moment, before turning into a giant spider. Even I was a little creeped out, look small and medium sized spiders I could handle, but giant spiders like the kind in the Forbidden Forest, no thank you. I heard Ron whimper as he took out his wand as the spider moved closer.

"Wand at the ready Ron, wand at the ready." Remus said.

"Riddikulus!" Ron cried nervously.

The spider was suddenly wearing roller blades and was trying to keep it's balance. Half of the class laughed as Ron went to the back of the line.

"Very very joyful, Pavarti!" Remus cried calling forward the next person.

Pavarti stopped laughing as the spider suddenly transformed into a giant snake, which was hissing madly.

"Remember to keep your laugh." Remus said to Pavarti.

Pavarti took out her wand and shouted, "Riddikulus!"

The snake turned into a giant jack-n-the box. The class laughed. Harry was next as Pavarti went to the end of the line. I looked over at Remus and he looked just a little worried, I knew he was worried that the boggart would transform into Voldemort. Just then the Jack-n-the box transformed into a Dementor. Remus immediately jumped in front of Harry and the Dementor turned into the full moon.

"Riddikulus!" Remus cried pointing his wand at the moon.

The moon suddenly popped and it was an out of control balloon flying across the room, the class laughed as it zoomed over our heads and back towards the wardrobe, Remus used his wand to send the balloon back into the wardrobe, before locking the door.

"Well done everyone, um, class is dismissed, you all can go and collect your books at the back of the classroom, I'm sorry everyone." Remus said as the class groaned and left.

Harry and I still stood there, Harry was still looking at the spot where the Dementor had been. He then shook his head before going to the back and collecting his books.

"Sam, are you coming?" Harry asked when I didn't follow him.

"Yes I'll be there in a minuet, I have to talk to Re- dad for a second." I said.

"All right." Harry said before walking out of the class room.

"No offense Remus, but since my real dad is out of prison, well escaped, I have no idea why, but it's getting harder to keep calling you dad." I said walking over to him.

"None taken, and as you said it's probably just because Sirius escaped." Remus said giving me a smile.

"When's the next full moon, I know it's close?" I asked him.

"This Saturday." Remus said.

"At least it's on a weekend, and we'll be able to go to Hogsmead." I said trying to be positive.

"Yes well, you better get to your next class, I don't want you to be late." Remus said with a smile.

"Right, oh and by the way, that was a great lesson." I said, making him smile as I grabbed my books and left.

**Remember to review, and i'm so sorry for not updating sooner, i had a major writers block, and I decided that I will turn Sam into a werewolf, but only because i can picture doing a whole lot more with Sam in future books, especially with that old toad (or as i call her, professor Umbitch) in fifth year. but please keep reading, i'm talking to all those who didn't like the idea of me turning sam into a werewolf, i promise that even though she's going to be a werewolf I'll make it worth reading, not too mention it'll be completely different from the other Sirius Black's daughter stories.**


End file.
